


Lost Family

by Amber_angel_38



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_angel_38/pseuds/Amber_angel_38
Summary: Amber is the only other Nephilim in existence. She has the name of her father and a phone number to call. After 20 years of looking for her father and following in his footsteps, she finally has a way to find him. Through new friends and old connections. Father and daughter are reunited but as any story goes there are always things to go wrong. All she knows how to do is keep her family safe and she proves that she is not afraid of the monsters that her family hunts.





	1. Just the start.

A long time ago, before the Winchesters saved the world from well everything. Dean was getting ready for bed when his room filled with a blue light and a soft voice. As he looked to the light and saw the outline of a figure. " _Speak now child for Angels watch over you."_

"Why _do you come to me?"_

_"Well my child your Angel worries for you, but can not come to you."_

_"Who is my Angel?"_

_"Your Angel watches over you to keep you safe."_

_"Can I meet them?"_

_"In time my child, you will meet them. When the time is right."_ That night he dreamed of the Angel that watches him. Not knowing the Angel was his closest friend. As months passed the two children grew up and grew closer. The two were inseparable, before long Dean's friend had to move. He begs her to stay with him. That was all she was waiting for. 

_"Please don't leave."_

_"But I must, my job has moved."_

_"You could stay with us."_

_"I must go. You have grown so much. I do not want to leave but the time has come."_ The room begins to glow and Dean realizes that he has fallen for his Angel.  _"Now you know the truth about why I must leave."_

_"But we have become so close. Why must you go so soon?"_

_"My job needs me to watch over other children as they grow up."_

_"But will you still love me?"_ The two were now in college and were in love. 

_"Of course my love, but I must look after other children."_

_"Always come back to me."_

_"I will and when I do I will come with a child."_ The Angel leaves and after a year she returns with a beautiful little girl that is her own. Dean waited for his Angel to return. The girl got to grow and by the age of two everything was starting to change. Her parents were no longer together. However, her dad still came for the holidays. At the age of four, her mother died and she continued to live with her stepfather. She continued to grow up and found her place in the world. She started to follow in her father's footsteps in order to find him. At sixteen she was kidnaped and possessed by a demon for three years. For her, those years are lost, except a week. Her demon let her see the horrible things it was doing to an Angel, one that knows her father. She heard all the information that was being shared. On the last night of that week, she helped the Angel escape and knew that if she could find the Angel again she could find her father. 


	2. No Longer Completely Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family is reunited but doesn't go quite as Amber planed.

After a year of searching, she meets the Angel again and asked if he could help her. He accepted and brought her back to where he was staying. When she walked in she knew it was the right place. Later that night the other hunters came in and she knew right away that she found her father. She looked at the shorter of the two and could tell that he was her family. She knew her father's name for she had his last name.  _"Dean, Dean Winchester?"_ She looks straight into his eyes and she could see he was lost. He looks at her.

  _"How do you know who I am?"_

_"My name is Amber, Amber Winchester. I'm your daughter."_

_"You're my what?"_

_"I'm your daughter. My mother was Jasmin Bell, she was an Angel. She died when I was four. She left me with a note with a name and phone number on it. Your name but the number no longer worked."_

_"Wait if your mother was an Angel then,"_ She cut off the other hunter. 

 _"Yes, I am a Nephilim."_ There was a silence that fills the room. She looks at the faces of the hunters and can see that they are confused. She starts to walk out when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She turns to see the face of the Angel she watched be tortured for a week. Her eyes fill with tears, she breaks Angel's grip and runs down the hall. All she can see is the image of the Angel in front of her. She falls to the floor and she feels someone sit next to her and hold her. She wipes the tears from her eyes to see a different face than the ones before. 

_"I'm Jack and you are?"_

_"I'm Amber. I'm Dean's daughter."_

_"Are you alright?"_

_"I am now."_ The two walk back into the library, giggling. They look at the other hunters. Two of them walk out leaving Amber looking at her father. He motions for her to come to sit with him at the table. She sits down across from the hunter.  _"I'm sorry for dropping in like this."_

_"You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry."_

_"But what I did to your Angel."_

_"What are you talking about? Cas said he didn't know who you were."_

_"Well he doesn't really know me, but I was the one who helped him escape the demons about a year ago."_

_"Hold on, why where you fighting demons?"_

_"Fighting is a loose term. I was possessed for about three years, but I was able to get rid of the demon. Cas helped with that."_ Now the tears were coming back as the memories from those years flooded her mind. She looked across the table and without saying anything her father stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. 

 _"You're safe now. They won't get you as long as I'm around."_ Just then the power goes out and the lights turn red. Everyone comes back to the room. 

 _"What's going on?"_ Amber askes hiding the tears in her eyes. 


	3. A lot of Explaining to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to see what is really going on with the newest member of the ever-growing Winchester family.

_Dean- "Don't know. Just stay close. We need weapons."_

_Cas - "Agreed but we don't know what's causing this."_

_Sam - "Weapons first that way we can fight whatever is causing this."_

Hiding tears she stays close to the Angel that she saved. They get to weapons just as a group of demons enters the building. Amber runs to the corner of the room and prays that they are not found. Everyone looks at her not knowing what to do. Jack sits next to her trying to calm her down. " _Hey, they won't get you. They can't, not if we stay together."_

_"Thanks, Jack I needed that."_ Now calmer she readies for the demons. They find them in the room and Amber stands up and blasts the demons back to hell. She stumbles to the ground as she exhausts her powers. 

_D- "Amber you alright?"_

_A- "Yeah."_

_S- "What the hell was that?"_

_A- "I do believe I said I was a Nephilim"_

_D- "But how did you know that was going to work?"_

_A- "I really don't want to relive that memory, but I've done it before."_ That night at dinner Amber shared most of her story. The guys showed her to her room. Luckily she had brought her stuff with her. That night sleep was hard because the memories keep coming back. Throughout the night everyone came to calm her down at least once. Jack came the most and would often stay until she fell asleep. After a hard night, Amber was ready to share the memories. " _Guys I have something you should probably see."_

_D- "What are you talking about?"_ Her eyes show pain. 

_A- "The three years when I was a demon. I only remember about a week of it."_

_C- "Why do you only remember a week?"_ Cas asked curious about the new member of the family.

_A- "Becuase Cas that was the week the demon had you tortured. I watched all of it and tried to stop it."_ Jack places a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

J- "You don't have to if you don't want to." 

S- "Jack's right, Amber if it's too hard we understand. We all have those memories." 

A- "Thanks but I think it would help everyone if you knew my whole story." She showed them everything she saw. After she fell over and passed out from draining her powers. This was not her best idea after fighting demons but it needed to be done. 

 

 

**Fast forward two days.**

She wakes up jumping in the bed. Dean was there to steady her. 

D- _"Hey you're alright."_

_A- "Figured I was when I woke up in one piece."_ The two walk to the kitchen where everyone was already eating. _"Morning everyone._ " 

_C- "Morning Amber. How are you feeling?"_

_A- Better, I could use some food though."_

_S- "Well lucky for you food is ready."_  As they ate Jack tries to get Amber to use her powers. 

A- _"Jack I can't use them right now. I just drained them. Give me a couple of days then you can see what I can do."_

_J- "Okay but your powers are so cool compared to mine."_

_A- "You have powers?"_

_C- "He did. That was until his father took his grace."_

_A- "So he's like me?"_

_C- "Yes he is a Nephilim."_

_A- "But who..."_

_J- "Lucifer is my dad. I know that he's crazy."_

_A- "Okay that clears up a bit."_

_D- "Just to make things more confusing. We are friends with a werewolf, the King of Hell, select Angels, demons, had a vampire and about two dozen hunters."_

_A- "Well you have quite the number of friends."_

_S- "And an ever-growing family."_ After breakfast, Amber was ready to show off some of her powers. She made her self invisible, eyes and wings change color and prove only the Archangel blade works on her. 

D-  _"Wait how does that work?"_

_A- "Only the Archangel blade?"_

_S- "Yeah thought you said you were half Angel."_

_A- "I am but my mother was created by a certain Archangel. One I understand you have a past with."_

_D- "Michel?"_

_A- "Yep, he created her as bait for his vessel."_

_S- "So how did you come into play?"_

_A- "Who knows but all I know is that I'm nothing like him. My mother said I and too much like my father."_ A little smile creeps onto the faces of the hunters. 

J- _"Nice to know you won't kill us."_ Amber lets out a giggle at Jack. Trying to hide a smile. Four days had past and she already had made a great friend. 

A-  _"I'm not going to kill anyone who is here of part of our crazy family."_


	4. First of Many Cases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber realizes she is not at her strongest but insists on joining her family for a case in a small town. The monster is not what they thought it was and trouble comes knocking when they start getting to close.

_D- "Sam you find us a case yet?"_

_S- " Yeah I might have."_

_A- "Mind if I tag along. I know I'm not at full strength but I do know how to hunt and fight."_

_D- "I don't see why not. After all, you have proven you know what you're doing."_

_J- " So what is the case?"_

_S- "Looks like a simple werewolf case but something is off about it."_

_C- "Is it worth us checking it out or should we send someone else to take a look."_

_D- "I think we should be the ones to check this one. That way we can see what Amber knows about hunting."_

_A- "If that's the case then let's get a move on before this thing drops another body."_

_J- "Someone really wants this case."_

_A- "Damn right I do. First real case in a long time. I miss the work and the rush of the hunts."_

_D- "Alright, slow down there cowgirl. You've hunted before?"_

_A- " For as long as I can remember. An old friend taught me?"_

_S- "Who taught you to hunt?"_

_A- "I bounced from group to group but for the most part..."_ Her voice caught as she hesitated to tell them who had taught her to hunt. Knowing that she was taught by the same person as her father and uncle. She looked up from her thought. " _Bobby Singer. He taught me just about everything I know."_ She starts to walk out of the room not hearing the rest of the conversation. She is brought back by everyone calling her name and looking at her in a strange way. Her wings were spread out and glowing behind her. " _Sorry about that."_

_C- "What was that?"_

_A- "I needed to space out for a second to check on something in heaven."_

_D- "But your wings?"_

_A- "I know. They are broken."_

_C- "When did this happen? An Angels wing only break if they fall."_

_A- "I fell with the rest of the Angels. Then was possessed and they haven't had time to heal. They will in time but for now, I'm grounded."_

_C- "I can heal them but it will hurt."_

_A- "Okay. You have anything that could numb the pain?"_

_D- "Probably not as strong as you need."_

_A- "Fine, just don't stop once you get started. I'll be fine through the pain."_

_C- "You should lie down."_

Amber lays down on the floor of the bunker ready for her wings to return to her even if she is still grounded. The thought of having her wings back makes her smile just a little, that is until the pain kicks in of her wings being healed. Her back feels like it is on fire and she lets out a scream of pain. Jack reaches over and takes one of her hands in his trying to keep her calm and still so that Cas can finish. Dean takes the other, hurting for his daughter. Finally, Cas backs off asking Sam to go with him to get some towels for Amber's back. Amber rolls over, extremely careful of her pained wings. She sits up gently touching her wings. When Sam and Cas bring the towels back they gently place them over her back and wings. 

_S- "Any better?"_

_A- "A little."_

_C- "They are going to be a little painful for a few hours but you will be fine for the hunt."_

_A- "Thanks Cas. I'm sorry you guys had to see that."_

_"As long as you don't keep things like that from us everything will be fine."_ Dean says as he carefully wraps his daughter in a hug. 

_A- "Should we get ready for the hunt?"_

_J- "Absolutely."_

Everyone starts to get ready, weapons, first aid kits, clothes, and I.D.s, cause who know which one they are going to need when they get there. Once the bags are loaded into the cars and everyone is ready they take off for the little town that has some secrets of its own that the hunters are not ready for. The town isn't the only one with some secrets that need to no longer be secrets. Then again what hunter doesn't have a few secrets that they want to forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amber's wings are more visible than Jack's or Cas' because she can control the light given off. She also knows that her wings were broken that was why they emerged when she went to check on things in Heaven. She's stuck on Earth till her wings are back under her.


	5. Small Town Trouble

They get to the town just before 7 a.m. and its Sunday which means some form of church service later in the day. 3 hours till people are at church, two till they are walking around town. Great time to see what's going on. Knowing that people talk at church and they have an overpowering amount of skill and power. They can find out what is going on. 

_A- "I'll see if anyone at the church knows anything. Don't worry I know what I'm doing."_

_D- "But your an Angel. Won't people find out."_

_A- "Half Angel and I've done this before, trust me. Me going into a church is the best choice."_

_D- "Sam go with her. Make sure she doesn't do anything I would do."_

_S- "You don't need to worry about her. She will be fine."_ Amber and Sam head to the church and take a sit in the back. Amber listens to the people to see what she can hear and if anyone knows what is killing people around the town. 

A _\- "I feel something here."_

_S- "What do you mean?"_

_A- "I mean there is some form of higher power here."_

_S- "Like God or an Angel?"_

_A- "I can't quite tell."_

_S- "Okay we can look around after."_

_A- "No need. Look at the right corner of the room."_  They both look to see a man standing in the corner. Ambers' eyes glow a teal like color. " _Let me go talk to him."_

_S- "Bad idea. Do you know who they are?"_

_A- "Yeah, that would be Lucas. He's a friend of mine. Although he's not one to leave heaven."_ The service ends and the duo walks over to Amber's friend. " _Hey, Lucas."_

_L- "Amber its good to see you."_

_A- "Likewise. Question time."_

_L- "Not here. Somewhere we are safe to talk."_

_A- "Come back to where we are staying."_

_L- "We?"_

_A - "Right sorry. Lucas this is Sam, Sam this is Lucas. Sam is a hunter he works with my father and a few close friends."_

_L- "You trust them?"_

_S- "We wouldn't hurt her. She is family."_

_A- "You can trust them."_

They walk back to the motel they were staying at. Having two Angels and two half Angels in one room makes for an extremely large target. Everyone knows this but they are safer as a group and everyone needs the information. 

A-  _"What is going on here?"_

_L- "I don't know. Whatever it is, it's faster than any Angel."_

_J- "So what is faster than an Angel?"_

_A- "God, the Darkness, archangels, and Jack and I. Other than that I have no idea."_


	6. Small Town Trouble pt2.

_S- "So could it be a hybrid?"_

_D- "Could a vamp be a Nephilim?"_

_L- "No but Archangels can supercharge monsters."_

_D- "Like what Michael did?"_

Amber looks at Dean and can see what he was talking about. At that moment Amber felt a surge of power nearing the motel.

_A- "Lucas get out of here. There is something coming."_

_L- "Stay in touch."_

_A- "Go."_ She grabs her blade and turns to face the door.  _"You guys should get out of here."_

_S- "We aren't going anywhere. You're family."_

_D- "He's right."_

_A- "No, you need to leave. The thing that is coming it wants what is rightfully theirs."_

_J- "What..."_

_A- "I will explain later. Just go."_ Everyone disappears as the door to the room opens. 

B-  _"Well your a welcome sight."_

_A- "Bella, what a surprise. Does Crowley know you are out past your bedtime."_

_B- "Just like your father. Should have known you would send the others away."_

_S- "Who said we listened."_

Amber looked at her family with a bit of shame in her eyes.  _"I'll explain later. The demon first, yell at me later."_ She read the look on their faces. 

B-  _"I only came to get what was mine, and give you a gift from the boss."_ There was a soft growl from next to the Demon. Dean flinched at the sound. Amber grabbed his arm and pulled him behind her.  _"He really wished you stayed, but I will make sure this hurts."_

_A- "Back off Bella. You forgetting one thing. That's my hound and Crowley really just wants you dead."_

_B- "No you can't. You're no strong enough."_

_A- "Wrong again, you see I have something that no Demon knew of. A family that kills Demons for a living."_

Just like that Bella was no more, Amber sent the Hellhound back to Hell and she looked at her family knowing what was going to happen next. 

_D- "Care to explain what just happened."_

_A- "Not really but I don't think I get a choice."_

_S- "You're right you don't. So spill. Why does Crowley know you and possible want you dead."_

_A- "Because they are Demons and I helped Cas escape a few years back and sent the Demon that was possessing me back to Hell with no information."_

_J- "So Crowley wants you dead because?"_

_A- "One I took "his" Angel and two I'm a Winchester that got on the bad side of the King of Hell."_

_J- "And that put a target on your back?"_

_A- "Yeah a big one."_

_C- "So you pissed off the King of Hell, "stole" from him, and ran from him."_

_S- "Dude she is a mini version of you."_

_D- "You don't say."_

_A- "I need to talk to him to get him off my ass."_

_L- "That's not gonna happen. You're wanted in Hevan."_

_A- "I don't..."_

_L- "I wouldn't finish that if I were you. The Boss is listening."_

_A- "He never cared, why now?"_

_L- "You know why."_

_A- "Damn it. Of course, I get caught."_


	7. Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whos back? This is about to get emotion and dark.

God - "Yes you did." 

D- " _What did she so?"_

_God - "Freed an Angel from the Empty."_

_A - "I messed them that's all."_

_C - "Who did you bring back?"_

_A - "The only other Angel who raised me once my mother died."_

_God - "You know he should have stayed dead. He was never supposed to meet you."_

_A - "But he did and you had him killed."_

_S - "Amber who did you bring back?"_

_? - "Who do you think?"_

_C - "It's not possible."_

_? - "Oh but it is, little brother."_

_D - "But we saw you die."_

_? - "Yes, but just like Jack, Amber brought me back."_

_A - "I missed you."_

_? - "I missed you too kiddo."_

_God - "What's dead should stay dead."_ The room went silent to see what was going to happen. Seeing what was in God's hand everyone froze. Not knowing what to do. 

A -  _"Gabe watch out."_ Just then the blade that was meant for Gabe hit Amber right between her wings. She falls into Gabe's arms, both shaking, as she tries to remove the blade from her back. 

G -  _"Shhhh, hold still. I'll get it out."_

 _D - "As for you. Get out of here before I try to kill you."_ He looked at God with fire in his eyes. Understanding what he had done God left the group to deal with the problem he created. 

A -  _"MMM, stop. It's stuck too far. Gabe stop pulling."_

_G - "I'm sorry kiddo, but we need to get it out in order to heal it."_

_A - "Alright just do it quick then."_

_G - "Promise."_ Then Gabe pulls the blade out and heals the wound. " _Rest not kiddo. I'm not going anywhere."_

 _A - "I know."_ And just like that Amber is asleep in Gabe's arms. He picks her up and places her on the bed. Jack then sits on the bed with her for when she wakes up. The others step out of the room to talk. 

 

S - " _How?"_

_G - "How what?"_

_D - "How does my daughter know you?'_

_G - "I helped her mother raise her in Heaven. We grew close but because of my involvement with your family. Father didn't want me near her. I didn't listen and he had me killed and sent Amber into a crowd of demons. I begged to see her again and I did when she freed Cassie, but she didn't see me."_

_C - "Why show up now?"_

G -  _"Because she needed me. So I came, and by the way Deano she is a lot like you."_

S - _"We know."_

_C - "But she was lost for years. Everyone thought she was killed with you. Her family should have been told."_

_G - "I wanted to tell everyone but I was too late."_

_A - "I thought you were hiding things from me."_

_G - "I'm sorry kiddo."_

_A - "I know you are."_

C - " _You should be resting."_

_A - "I know I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright."_

_D - "We are. Cas is right though. Back to bed with you."_

_G - "It's safe. No one is going anywhere."_

_A - "Okay night guys."_

_S, D, C, J - "Night Amber."_

_G - "Night kiddo."_  Amber walks back to the bed and lays down. Letting sleep take over her body. When she wakes up, she jumps hoping the day's events were not just a dream. When she sees everyone sitting at the table she lets out a breath of relief. 

 _C -_  "Morning Amber." 

_A - "Morning. Anyone else hungry?"_

_D - "Always. Let's go get something to eat."_

_S - "You are always hungry."_

_G - "Oh, don't start now."_ There was a collective eye roll from the group. " _Amber, can we talk before we go?"_

 _A - " Always. What's on your mind?"_ Gabe walks over to the bed and sits down next to Amber. Tears were threatening the Archangels eyes and reputation. 

G -" _I'm so sorry kiddo. I know I should have told you about your family, but I was to focused on giving you a proper childhood. I forgot you had a real family."_

 _A - "I know. I've known for years."_ Tears start to flow from Gabriel's eyes. " _Shh, there is no need for tears."_ Amber wraps her arms around her Archangel father and pulls him close to her. " _Neither of us are going anywhere. A promise is a promise."_ The two sit there for five minutes of just silence and a few tears. After that Amber realizes that her guardian angel was asleep in her arms. She reaches her phone to text Jack to bring her food. 

**Sent to Jack: Gabe fell asleep. I'm gonna stay here. Can you bring me something?**

**Received: Alright I will let the others know.**

**Sent: Thank you. <3 **

Amber stays wrapt around her Archangel for two more hours until everyone comes back. The only reason she could get up was that the smell of food woke up the sleeping Angel. " _Thanks, Jack."_

_J - "I told you I was going to bring food."_

_D - "You two good?"_

_G - "Yeah just needed a minute."_

_A - "You needed more than I did but yeah we are all set."_

_J - "Amber you want to go look around town some more later tonight?"_

_A - " Yeah. Everyone alright with that?"_

_S - "Yeah go ahead. Just keep your eyes open."_

_C- "We still don't know what we are hunting."_

_A - "We will call if we see anything."_

 


	8. Troubled Times at Tumble Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More faces and some really, really bad luck for your Nephilims.

As the two walk around the town the both start to get the feeling that they are not right about this case. This leads both to be a little more on edge. There was a much stronger power there than they originally thought. 

A- " _Am I the only one who feels the power here?"_

_J - "No I feel it too. What could give off that much power?"_

_A- "An Archangel. Jack run! Go let the others know."_

_J- "What are you gonna do?"_

_A- "I know who it is. Jack, you have to get everyone out of here now."_

_J- "Who?"_

_A- "Michael. He must still be after Dean."_

_B- "The motel."_

They take off running, trying to reach their family. 

A _\- "Guys open the door."_

_G- "Amber what is wrong."_

_A- "Michael is here, in town. The case was a trap."_

_Michael - "Smart little girl. Glad someone figured it out. I was starting to get bored."_

All the angels in the room stepped in front of Dean. 

_C- "Leave Michael. You know how this will end."_

_M- " That is why I came with a little assurance. Oma vesea banth somana tega." _

_D- "What did you do?"_

_M- "Just a little curse on your children to keep them out of the way."_ With that, the Archangel vanished and both Amber and Jack fell to the floor. Cas and Gabe rushed over to the younger members of the family. Sam and Dean were frozen in fear for the sake of their children. 

G- " _Come on kiddo don't do this to me again."_

_C- "Jack come on. You two need to come back to us."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to keep you waiting. Just know that this will all end happily. 
> 
> If you have any ideas for character you want to see, or a case for the hunter leave a comment. I will see what I can do.


	9. Bad Dreams and Working Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Amber prepare to relive some very dark memories and have to work with each other to gain back their power and get to their family.  
> Meanwhile, the others try and find a way to save their children.

**(In the minds of Amber and Jack)**

A-  _"Jack where are we?"_

_J- "The church where my father took my powers."_

_A- "I'm sorry we are back here."_

_J- "It's fine. We need to find a way back home quick."_

_A- "Agreed. I know a spell that might work but we need to find a few things first."_

_J- "What do we need?"_

_A- "Angel grace, tears from a sad memory, and a piece from your lives."_

_J- "Grace is easy you have yours. Tears from a memory. Is that from us or the memory itself?"_

_A- "The tears are from one of us. Both would be preferred to get us both out of this."_

_J- "The piece from our lives?"_

_A- "I have that covered. My necklace is from Gabe. He gave it to me when I was little."_

_J- "So we are going to get home?"_

_A- "yes it's just going to take some time. I wish there was some way for me to let the others know that we are going to find a way back. At least before they do something stupid and make this worse."_

_J- "You can, or you can at least try something."_

_A- "Like what?"_

_J- Pray to Cas or Gabe. I bet they could still hear your prayers if we sent them."_

_A- "Worth a shot right?"_

_J- "Yeah."_

_A- "You try Cas. I'll try Gabe."_

_J- "Let's do this."_

**_A- Gabe please listen to me. I have a plan and Jack and I are going to try our best to make it work but I need you to do something for me. Find Jack's grace. He is going to need it for the plan to work. Please let me know when you hear this._ **

**_J- Cas, are you there? Amber says she has a plan to get back. Please make sure that Sam and Dean don't try anything until we try our plan first. We need to make sure this works._ **

_A- "Let's hope that worked. If not, we have work to do. So we have the grace and the connecting item. Now the hard part, the tears."_

_J- "Split up? We can each get your own then meet back here."_

_A- "Jack this plan is extremely dangerous and emotional. Trust me we should stay together."_

_J- "Alright. who first?"_

_A- "We can do mine first. I already know where we are going."_

_J- "Lead the way."_

**_G- Amber are you listening?_ **

**_A- Gabe you heard me._ **

**_G- Of course sweetheart. Just tell us what you need us to do here and you do whatever you have to. Just get home._ **

**_A- I will do what I can. Just promise you will try to find Jack's grace._ **

**_G- Promise. Good luck Kiddo._ **

**_A- Right back at you._ **

**_G- Stay safe._ **

**_A- Please look after everyone._ **

**_G- Will do._ **

_J - "Amber you alright?"_

_A- "Yeah just talking to Gabe that's all."_

_J - "Really?'_

_A- "Yeah. Now we got work to do. Let's go. Fair warning this is going to be tough. This is before I started to hunt, and just before Dean left my mother and me. This is one of the memories that I was trapped in when the demon was possessing me."_

* * *

Back at the motel

D-  _"How do we get them back here?"_

_G - "We wait. They will come up with something."_

**_A- Gabe please listen to me. I have a plan and Jack and I are going to try our best to make it work but I need you to do something for me. Find Jack's grace. He is going to need it for the plan to work. Please let me know when you hear this._ **

_G - "Spoke too soon. Sounds like Amber already has a plan. She is going to try something to get them back. All we need to do is find Jack's grace."_

_C - "Easier said than done, but if it means bringing them home. It sounds like we have some work to do."_

_S - "Then we better get to it."_

 


	10. Power surge? Nope just the kids playing with the power.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Powers are in check. Kids are getting closer to coming home and to their family.

A- " _Here we are. The best and worst memory of my life."_

_J- "Where are we?"_

_A- "This is the last time I was with both of my parents. I was four and dad thought it was a nice night so we went out and found a field and danced until I fell asleep in his arms."_

_J- "This was the last time you saw Dean wasn't it?"_

_A- "Yeah it was a tough night for my mom. She never thought he would leave us, but when he had to get back to his family business she understood."_

_J- "How soon till we move on? We still need to get mine."_

_A- "And we will just give me a minute. I haven't seen this in a while."_

_J- "Take your time just remember that you are back with a family that loves you."_

_A- "Thanks, Jack."_

_J- "Ready to go?"_

_A- "Yeah let's go."_

Amber pulled out a vile and gathered her tears. Looking back one last time at the family she would never have again.

A-  _"Where to next?"_

_J- "The day that dad took my grace."_

_A- "Let's be quick about this I have a feeling that we will have everything real soon."_

_J- "What do you mean?"_

_A- "I gave the others something to do while we were getting the tears."_

_J- "What are they doing?_

_A- "Retrieving your grace."_

_J- "What. Amber that's a suicide mission."_

_A- "You know our family right. They will be fine. Besides, they have it Gabe just told me."_

* * *

Hotel room

* * *

G-  _"Let's get these two home."_

_D- "Agreed but how do we know it will work."_

_C- "Do you trust your daughter?"_

_D- "Yeah."_

_G- "Then know that she will be fine. She knows what she is doing."_

_S- "Give Jack his grace and they should know that we are still watching them."_

_G- "Please let this work."_

The power in the room flickers as Jack's grace is restored to his body. Everyone looks at each other waiting for the kids to come back.

* * *

_J- "Amber I think my grace is back."_

_A- "Alright try and use it to get us to your memory."_

_J- "Are you sure?"_

_A- "Yup. Go for it I can help you if you need it."_

_J- "Alright let's go."_

* * *

_D- "What is going on with the power?"_

_C- "Nephilum are powerful. Amber and Jack are most likly using their powers."_

_S- "Great atleast they are alive."_

_D- "True there. I have a feeling we are going to get our kids home soon."_

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

These kids are more trouble than the Winchester boys can handle. Powers are one thing but what these kids know after the dreams are going to be something completly different. 


	11. Why did Michael do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group realizes that this was a distraction and something was going on.

Michael - This should hold them long enough to make this plan work. 

God - You have to make sure they take longer than anticipated. The girl is a Winchester by blood. 

M - she will not be a problem. Her spell only works once. 

God - Good maybe then you and your brother will get your vessels in exchange for the girl. 

 

* * *

J - "Amber can we get back home now?"

A - "You have your tear?"

J- "Yup." 

A - "Then let's get this show on the road." Amber puts the spell together and says the spell. Their surroundings glowing a bright blue. Jack opens his eyes in the room but Amber is still stuck in the church. 

J - "Did it work?"

D - "Your back but what about Amber? Gabe where is she?" 

G - "Wish I knew Dean-o. But the kid had her plan." 

C - "Jack what did she do?" 

J - "I don't know." 

S - "I'm calling Rowena. Gabe see if you can get in Amber's head and find out what is going on." 

G - "Alright but this has Micheal written all over it. He has something else to do with this. We need to find him." 

D - "We need to get her back before Micheal finds out about her being stuck." 

**A - "Gabe what is going on. I'm stuck and scared. Please get me out of here."**

**G - "Kiddo relax we are going to find a way to bring you back. Sams calling a witch friend and Cas and I are going to do everything we can."**

**A - "Gabe Micheal has something planned and I think he wants me out of the way, but I don't want him to hurt everyone to make his plan work."  
**

**G - "Hey we will make everything work, a promise is a promise."**

**A - "Make sure no one does anything too stupid. I know my father."**

**G - "Will do kiddo. Find a way back to us?"**

**A - "I will do what I can."**

G - "We need to find Micheal. He has something to do with this and the kids starting to get scared."

D - "Where is he then? I'm gonna make his fix this." 

C - "Dean it's not that simple. If he has a plan that involves your daughter out of the way he won't be willing to free her till he's done. We know he will stop at nothing to get what he wants or will destroy the world trying. We need to trust Rowena and Amber to figure out a way home." 

S - "Rowena is on her way but it will take her some time." 

J - "How long till she is here?" 

S - "Two hours at most." 

D - "Too long to get her back. We just got her and now we could lose her in a week." 

S - "We will get her back. We have a promise to keep. Right guys?"

All - "Yeah." 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the beginning of Amber's story and the rest of it will be told as her family gets to know her more.


End file.
